


Sunk Cost Fallacy.... I assume

by Phole4ever



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phole4ever/pseuds/Phole4ever
Summary: Super excited about the return of my favorite ADA. So here is what i think is gonna happen....





	Sunk Cost Fallacy.... I assume

Olivia woke up one morning to her phone going off. “Benson.” She grunted getting out of bed to start her morning routine early.  
“Hey Lieutenant, we have someone here wanting to file a missing person’s report that needs to be file and she won’t file it without you.” Carisi explained his predicament.  
Olivia rolled her eyes not wanting to be pulled into the office early. “Okay I will be right there.” She sighed getting off the phone. She had to call Amanda to be able to drop off Noah. “Amanda, can I drop Noah off?” She questioned starting a new conversation.  
“Yeah,” She agreed a person who has always been willing to help Olivia.  
Olivia quickly got dressed to drop Noah at Amanda’s place to rush to the precinct. Olivia walked into the office from the elevator. Carisi met with Olivia, “You know you could have handle a missing person report.”  
“She is in your office and she refused to have anyone do it but you. She used your name.” Carisi was determined to let her know that.  
She grabbed the paperwork, “This better be good.” Olivia walked into her office to see the blonde woman in her office standing there holding a picture of Olivia and Noah, “Hello I am Lieutenant…”  
“I know who you are.” The familiar voice matched the smell Olivia was used to. “And I need your help.”  
The blue eyes turned around to Olivia, “Alex?” Olivia was shockingly smiled to her former ADA. “To what do I owe the pleasure.” Olivia closed her door.  
“I wish it was time for pleasure.” Alex stated in her firm serious voice.  
“Right who’s missing?” She sat down in her chair at her desk.  
Alex sat across Olivia placing the picture down, “Her name is Paisley Adams and her daughter Kristy. They haven’t come home at all tonight.”  
Olivia cleared her throat. “Alex how do you…”  
“We’ve been dating for a year.” Alex answered the questioned before Olivia could finish her sentence.  
“You know we can’t file a report until after…” Olivia was trying to follow the book, and have her wait forty-eight hours.  
“I’m not waiting. And I rather not go to missing persons because the moment I file the report they are going to blow it off because they are going just going to assume she went back with her ex.”  
Olivia rather not investigate Alex’s case about her new lover. However she couldn’t bare to see her in such pain, “When was the last time you saw her?”  
“When we left for work yesterday morning she was taking Kristy to school.” Alex gabe the information to the Brunette.  
“Do you have any idea what could have happen?” She asked Alex.  
“I am going to assume her Ex is the one who did something. He isn’t happy about me living with her and Paisley has full custody and it drove him crazy.” Alex didn’t want directly point fingers at what is going on but she isn’t stupid and has been through too many crimes to rule him out.  
“Have you ever met him?” Olivia was curious to know if she describe him.  
“No, but his name is Derick Adams he is still on her facebook.” Alex handed Olivia her phone, “These photos were taking at the park last week.”  
Olivia saw the selfies of Alex with her new strawberry blonde girlfriend. She looks happy, “She’s beautiful.” Liv sighed out.  
“So is your son.” She wasn’t stupid about Noah. “What’s his name?” She questioned.  
“Noah and he is my life.” Olivia smiled at Alex thinking about her son.  
Alex loved that smiled she was staring at, “Well you guys look happy.”  
“Yeah, I went through hell to get him and he is a great kid.” Liv smiled. She refused to look at the blond, “Where did you and Paisley meet?”  
Alex was hesitant to answer the question, “Well I actually was out on a date from one of those silly dating apps. She came to step in pulling me on to the dance floor when she saw I was uncomfortable. And we started going to dinners and then dinners turned into.”  
Olivia cut off Alex as she saw her light up as she was talking about Pailsey. It pained her to listen to hear her talk about this random person, “About Kristy? Do you have any school pictures?”  
“You bet.” She handed the picture of the five year old. “She takes after her mother.”  
“Maybe she’ll turn out to be a lawyer like you, and the cabot line won’t end.” Olivia stood up remember Alex wasn’t much for wanting kids.  
Alex smirked, “That wouldn’t be a bad idea.” Alex gave Olivia a tight hug. “Thank you Liv. It was hard for me to come ask for help. I know you will find her.” She whispered in Liv’s ear.  
Olivia held the tears in that she was getting from consuming her smells. “You’re welcome Al,” Alex got goosebumps with the sound of her name, “We will take down the Son of a Bitch.”  
They walked out of the office together. Everyone was arriving to the office, “Well isn’t it a sight for sore eyes. Alexandra Cabot is back to whip are butts.” Fin smiled as he gave the familiar face a hug.  
“Sorry Fin I’m here on a personal call.” She stated, “I'm actually attorney general now.”  
"Damn Girl. Way to go." “Alex have met one of our new top of the line detectives? Dominick Carisi.” Olivia questioned changing the subject, and handed him the report.  
Alex turned to the newest face to the 1-9, “No, nice to meet you. Sorry about earlier I just…”  
Dominick with his thick accent started,”No I get it it looks like you two go way back.”  
Alex’s watch went off, “On that cue I do have go.” Alex turned to Olivia, “Thank you.”  
Olivia was silent as she watched Alex walk out of the precinct. Her heart raced as she from seeing her again in too many years. “Hey did everyone just see Alexandra Cabot.” Rollins asked everyone as she placed her stuff down.  
“Yeah apparently she needs to fill out a missing report on a Paisley Adams.” Carisi read the paper.  
Olivia kind of snapped out of her trance. “Excuse me.” Olivia stated running to the bathroom to gain her composer to start the investigation.  
“What’s wrong with her?” Carisi could see Olivia was off.  
Amanda and Fin looked at each other and looked at Carisi, “That’s our former ADA and Olivia’s ex.” the southern accent explained to him.


End file.
